The present invention relates to novel sulfamoyl compounds, and agricultural chemicals (insecticides, fungicides, herbicides, plant growth controlling agents and the like.), particularly agricultural and horticultural fungicides.
JP-A-3-170464, JP-A-6-32785, JP-A-7-2803 and JP-A-7-215971 describe that certain sulfamoyl compounds have bactericidal activities.
Even the compounds described in the above-described early publications are unsatisfactory in potency and residual effectiveness, thus developments of more useful agricultural and horticultural fungicide have been desired.
Under the circumstances, the present inventors have made extensive research with a view to developing excellent fungicide and, as a result, have found that novel sulfamoyl compounds have remarkable controlling activity as agricultural and horticultural fungicide, thus accomplishing the present invention.
That is, the present invention relates to [1] to [38].
[1] A sulfamoyl compound of the general formulae (1): 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1 and R2 are each independently C1-4 alkyl, or R1 and R2 together are C4-6 alkylene or C4-6 alkyleneoxy,
Y is H, halogen, C1-8 alkyl, C1-8 alkoxy, C1-8 alkylthio, C1-8 haloalkyl, C1-6 haloalkoxy or C1-8 haloalkylthio,
A is 
W is a chemical bond or O,
V is O or S,
D, E, F and G are each independently N, CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and
R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are each independently H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C5-8 cycloalkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C1-8 alkoxy, C3-8 cycloalkyloxy, C5-8 cycloalkenyloxy, C2-8 alkenyloxy, C2-8 alkynyloxy, C1-8 alkylthio, C3-8 cycloalkylthio, C5-8 cycloalkenylthio, C2-8 alkenylthio, C2-8 alkynylthio, C1-8 haloalkyl, C1-8 haloalkoxy, C1-8 haloalkylthio, C2-8 haloalkenyl, C2-8 haloalkenyloxy, C2-8 haloalkenylthio, C2-8 haloalkynyl, C2-8 haloalkynyloxy, C2-8 haloalkynylthio, phenyl which may be substituted (the kinds of substituent include halogen, C1-8 alkyl, C1-8 haloalkyl, C1-8 alkoxy, C1-8 haloalkoxy, C1-8 alkylthio, C1-8 haloalkylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfoxy, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, CN, NO2 and C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, the number of the substituents is 1 to 5, and the substituents may be identical or different), phenyl C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted, benzylthio which may be substituted, benzyloxy which may be substituted, phenoxy C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted, phenoxy which may be substituted, phenylthio C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted, phenylthio which may be substituted, benzoyl which may be substituted, benzoyl C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted, benzoyloxy which may be substituted, benzoyloxy C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted, naphthyl which may be substituted, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which may be substituted, C1-8 hydroxyalkyl, C1-8 hydroxyhaloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylthio C1-4 alkyl, C1-10 dialkoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-3 alkylenedioxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio C1-4 alkyl, C1-10 dialkylthio C1-4 alkyl, C1-3 alkylenedithio C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 haloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxyoxalyl, CHO, CO2H, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-4 alkyl, NH2, C1-6 alkylamino, C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino, C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylcarbonylamino, C1-6 haloalkylcarbonylamino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylsulfonylamino, C1-6 haloalkylsulfonylamino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 dialkylamino, C1-6 dialkylamino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 dialkylaminocarbonyl, C1-6 dialkylaminocarbonyl C1-4 alkyl, C2-6 alkyleneimino, C2-6 alkyleneimino C1-4 alkyl, C2-6 alkyleneiminocarbonyl, C2-6 alkyleneiminocarbonyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyloxy, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkyl, hydroxyimino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxyimino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxyimino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyloxyimino C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfoxy, C1-6 haloalkylsulfoxy, C1-6 alkylsulfoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylsulfoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyloxy, C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyloxy, C1-6 alkylsulfonyloxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyloxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkoxysulfonyl, C1-6 haloalkoxysulfonyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 dialkylsulfamoyl, C1-6 dialkylsulfamoyl C1-4 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxysulfonyl, C1-6 alkoxysulfonyl C1-4 alkyl, C2-6 cyanoalkyl, CN, C1-6 thiocarbamoyl, C1-6 nitroalkyl, NO2 or halogen, or two of R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 together are C1-3 alkylenedioxy which may be substituted, or C3-6 alkylene.
[2] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which A is A-1.
[3] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which A is A-2.
[4] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which A is A-3.
[5] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which A is A-4.
[6] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which A is A-5 or A-6.
[7] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which A is A-7 or A-8.
[8] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which A is A-9 or A-10.
[9] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which B is B-1.
[10] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which B is B-2.
[11] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which B is B-3 or B-4.
[12] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which B is B-5.
[13] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which B is B-6 or B-7.
[14] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which B is B-8 or B-9.
[15] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which B is B-10.
[16] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and R3 is C1-8 alkylthio.
[17] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and R3 is C1-8 alkyl.
[18] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and R3 is C1-8 haloalkyl.
[19] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and R3 is halogen.
[20] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and R3 is H.
[21] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and R3 is CN.
[22] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-2, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and any of R3, R4, R5 and R6 is H.
[23] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-4, and at least one of R3, R4, R5 and R6 is phenyl which may be substituted.
[24] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, and B is B-1.
[25] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, R3 is C1-8 alkyl, and R4 is halogen.
[26] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, and any of R3 and R4 is halogen.
[27] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, R3 is C1-8 alkyl, and R4 is H or C1-8 alkyl.
[28] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, R3 is C1-8 haloalkyl, and R4 is H, halogen or C1-8 alkyl.
[29] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, R3 is H or C1-8 alkyl, and R4 is C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl.
[30] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, R3 is H, and R4 is halogen.
[31] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, D, E, F and G are CR7, CR8, CR9 or CR10, R3 is CN, and R4 is H or C1-8 alkyl.
[32] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, any of D, E, F and G is CH, R3 is C1-8 alkyl, and R4 is halogen.
[33] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Yis H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, any of D, E, F and G is CH, and any of R3 and R4 is halogen.
[34] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, any of D, E, F and G is CH, R3 is C1-8 haloalkyl, and R4 is H or C1-3 alkyl.
[35] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, any of D, E, F and G is CH, R3 is Me or Et, and R4 is Cl or Br.
[36] A sulfamoyl compound described in [1] above, in which R1 and R2 are Me, Y is H, W is a chemical bond, A is A-1, any of D, E, F and G is CH, R3 is Cl or Br, and R4 is Cl or Br.
[37] An agricultural chemical containing as the active ingredient at least one sulfamoyl compound described in [1] to [36] above.
[38] An agricultural chemical as described in [37] above, in which the agricultural chemical is an agricultural and horticultural fungicide.
In the compounds of the general formula (1), examples of C1-4 alkyl for R1 and R2 are methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i- or s-butyl and the like.
Examples of C4-6 alkylene formed by R1 and R2 together are piperidine including the N to which R1 and R2 are bonded and the like.
Examples of C4-6 alkyleneoxy formed by R1 and R2 together are morpholine including the N to which R1 and R2 are bonded and the like.
The definitions of substituents Y, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 have following meanings.
Examples of C1-8 alkyl are methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n- or i-butyl, n-pentyl and the like.
Examples of C3-8 cycloalkyl are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and the like.
Examples of C2-8 alkenyl are allyl, vinyl and the like.
Examples of C5-8 cycloalkenyl are cyclopentenyl and the like.
Examples of C2-8 alkynyl are propargyl and the like.
Examples of C1-8 alkoxy are methoxy, ethoxy and the like.
Examples of C3-8 cycloalkyloxy are cyclopropyloxy and the like.
Examples of C3-8 cycloalkenyloxy are cyclopentenyl-3-oxy and the like.
Examples of C2-8 alkenyloxy are allyloxy and the like.
Examples of C2-8 alkynyloxy are propargyloxy and the like.
Examples of C1-8 alkylthio are methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio and the like.
Examples of C3-8 cycloalkylthio are cyclopentylthio and the like.
Examples of C3-8 cycloalkenylthio are cyclopentenyl-3-thio and the like.
Examples of C2-8 alkenylthio are allylthio and the like.
Examples of C2-8 alkynylthio are propargylthio and the like.
Examples of C1-8 haloalkoxy are trifluoromethoxy and the like.
Examples of C1-8 haloalkylthio are trifluoromethylthio and the like.
Examples of C1-8 haloalkyl are chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and the like.
Examples of C2-8 haloalkenyl are 3-chloroallyl and the like.
Examples of C2-8 haloalkenyloxy are 3-chloroallyloxy and the like.
Examples of C2-8 haloalkenylthio are 3-chloroallylthio and the like.
Examples of C2-8 haloalkynyl are iodopropargyl and the like.
Examples of C2-8 haloalkynyloxy are iodopropargyloxy and the like.
Examples of C2-8 haloalkynylthio are iodopropargylthio and the like.
Examples of C1-8 hydroxyalkyl are hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-8 hydroxyhaloalkyl are 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxy C1-4 alkyl are methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkoxy C1-4 alkyl are trifluoroethoxymethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylthio C1-4 alkyl are methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, methylthioethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylthio C1-4 alkyl are trifluoroethylthiomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-10 dialkoxy C1-4 alkyl are dimethoxymethyl, diethoxymethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-10 dialkylthio C1-4 alkyl are dimethylthiomethyl, diethylthiomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-3 alkylenedioxy C1-4 alkyl are ethylenedioxymethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-3 alkylenedithio C1-4 alkyl are ethylenedithiomethyl and the like.
Examples of phenoxy C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted are phenoxymethyl and the like.
Examples of phenoxy which may be substituted are phenoxy and the like.
Examples of phenylthio C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted are phenylthiomethyl and the like.
Examples of phenylthio which may be substituted are phenylthio and the like.
Examples of phenyl C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted are benzyl, phenethyl and the like.
Examples of benzylthio which may be substituted are benzylthio and the like.
Examples of benzyloxy which may be substituted are benzyloxy and the like.
Examples of phenyl which may be substituted are phenyl and the like.
Examples of benzoyl which may be substituted are benzoyl and the like.
Examples of benzoyl C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted are benzoylmethyl and the like.
Examples of benzoyloxy which may be substituted are benzoyloxy and the like.
Examples of benzoyloxy C1-4 alkyl which may be substituted are benzoyloxymethyl and the like.
Examples of naphthyl which may be substituted are naphthyl and the like.
Examples of 5- or 6-memberedheterocyclic ring are pyridine, thiophene, furan, thiazole and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl are methoxycarbonyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C1-4 alkyl are methoxycarbonylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkoxycarbonyl are fluoroethoxycarbonyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkoxycarbonyl C1-4 alkyl are fluoroethoxycarbonylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxyoxalyl are methoxyoxalyl, ethoxyoxalyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 dialkylamino are dimethylamino and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylamino are methylamino and the like.
Examples of C1-6 dialkylamino C1-4 alkyl are dimethylaminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C2-6 alkyleneimino are pyrrolidino, piperidino and the like.
Examples of C2-6 alkyleneiminocarbonyl are pyrrolidinocarbonyl, piperidinocarbonyl and the like.
Examples of C2-6 alkyleneimino C1-4 alkyl are pyrrolidinomethyl, piperidinomethyl and the like.
Examples of C2-6 alkyleneiminocarbonyl C1-4 alkyl are pyrrolidinocarbonylmethyl, piperidinocarbonylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino are acethylamino and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino are methoxycarbonylamino and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylcarbonylamino are trifluoroacethylamino and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino are methanesulfonylamino and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfonylamino are chloromethylsulfonylamino and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino C1-4 alkyl are acetylaminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino C1-4 alkyl are methoxycarbonylaminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylcarbonylamino C1-4 alkyl are trifluoroacetylaminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino C1-4 alkyl are methanesulfonylaminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfonylamino C1-4 alkyl are chloromethylsulfonylaminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 dialkylaminocarbonyl are dimethylaminocarbonyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 dialkylaminocarbonyl C1-4 alkyl are dimethylaminocarbonylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylcarbonyl are acetyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyl are trifluoroacetyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy are acetyloxy and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyloxy are trifluoroacetyloxy and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylcarbonyl C1-4 alkyl are acetylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyl C1-4 alkyl are trifluoroacetylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkyl are acetyloxymethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkyl are trifluoroacetyloxymethyl and the like.
Examples of hydroxyimino C1-4 alkyl are hydroxyiminomethyl and the like.
Examples of alkoxyimino C1-4 alkyl are methoxyiminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxyimino C1-4 alkyl are acetyloxyiminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfonyloxyimino C1-4 alkyl are methanesulfonyloxyiminomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfoxy are methylsulfoxy and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfoxy C1-4 alkyl are methylsulfoxymethyl, ethylsulfoxymethyl, methylsulfoxyethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfonyl are methanesulfonyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfonyloxy are methanesulfonyloxy and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfonyl C1-4 alkyl are methylsulfonylmethyl, ethylsulfonylmethyl, methylsulfonylethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkylsulfonyloxy C1-4 alkyl are methylsulfonyloxymethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfoxy are chloromethylsulfoxy and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfoxy C1-4 alkyl are chloromethylsulfoxymethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyl are trifluoromethylsulfonyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyloxy are trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyl C1-4 alkyl are trifluoromethylsulfonylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkylsulfonyloxy C1-4 alkyl are trifluoromethylsulfonyloxymethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 dialkylsulfamoyl are dimethylsulfamoyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 dialkylsulfamoyl C1-4 alkyl are dimethylsulfamoylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxysulfonyl are methoxysulfonyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 alkoxysulfonyl C1-4 alkyl are methoxysulfonylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkoxysulfonyl are fluoroethoxysulfonyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 haloalkoxysulfonyl C1-4 alkyl are fluoroethoxysulfonylmethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 nitroalkyl are nitromethyl and the like.
Examples of C2-6 are cyanomethyl and the like.
Examples of C1-6 thiocarbamoyl are CSNH2 and the like.
Examples of halogen are F, Cl, Br and I.
Examples of C1-3 alkylenedioxy which may be substituted with halogen are diflouromethylenedioxy, tetrafluoroethylenedioxy and the like.
Next, the compounds of the invention of the formula (1) are shown in Tables 1 to 11. However, the present invention should not be construed as being limited thereto.
In the Tables, Me denotes methyl, Et denotes ethyl, Pr denotes propyl, Bu denotes butyl, n- denotes normal, i- denotes iso, s- denotes secondary, t- denotes tertiary, Ph denotes phenyl, Bn denotes benzyl, and Ac denotes acetyl.
Next, methods for preparing the compound of the invention will be explained below. However, the present invention should not be construed as being limited thereto.
(Preparation Method 1)
The compound of the invention can be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula (2)
Axe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein A has the same meaning as defined above, with a compound of the formula (3) 
wherein R1, R2 and Y have the same meanings as defined above, and X is halogen.
(Preparation Method 2)
The compound of the invention can be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula (4) 
wherein B and Y have the same meanings as defined above, with a compound of the formula (5)
R1R2NSO2X
wherein R1 and R2 have the same meanings as defined above and X is halogen.
(Preparation Method 3)
The compound of the invention can be prepared by oxidizing a compound of the formula (6) 
wherein R1, R2, A and Y have the same meanings as defined above, with an oxidizing agent.
In (Preparation Method 1), a sulfamoyl derivative (1) can be synthesized by reacting (2) with a halosulfonyltriazole (3) in the presence of a base.
The solvent may be any solvent so far as it is inert to the reaction. There may be employed, for example, ethers such as dioxane, dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene and chlorobenzene, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethane and chloroform, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone, nitrites such as acetonitrile, tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine and tributylamine, amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, sulfur compounds such as dimethyl sulfoxide and sulfolane, nitro compounds such as nitrorethane and nitrobenzene, esters such as methyl acetate, or mixtures thereof. The reaction can be performed at a reaction temperature from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
As for the base, there may be employed, for example, organic bases such as pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, triethylamine, diethylisopropylamine and N,N-diethylaniline, inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate and potassium hydrogen carbonate, metal hydrides such as sodium hydride, metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide and potassium t-butoxide, organic metal amides such as lithium diusopropylamide, organic metal compounds such as n-butyl lithium, and the like.
In the (Preparation Method 2), the sulfamoyl derivative (1) can be synthesized by reacting (4) with a dialkylsulfamoyl halide (5) in the presence of a base.
The solvent may be any solvent so far as it is inert to the reaction. There may be employed, for example, ethers such as dioxane, dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene and chlorobenzene, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethane and chloroform, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone, nitrites such as acetonitrile, tertiary amines such as pyridine, triethylamine and tributylamine, amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, sulfur compounds such as dimethyl sulfoxide and sulfolane, nitro compounds such as nitroethane and nitrobenzene, esters such as methyl acetate, or mixtures thereof. The reaction can be performed at a reaction temperature from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
As for the base, there may be employed, for example, organic bases such as pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, triethylamine, diethylisopropylamine and N,N-diethylaniline, inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate and potassium hydrogen carbonate, metal hydrides such as sodium hydride, metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide and potassium t-butoxide, organic metal amides such as lithium diisopropylamide, organic metal compounds such as n-butyl lithium, and the like.
In the (Preparation Method 3), the sulfamoyl derivative (1) can be synthesized by oxidizing (6) with an oxidizing agent.
The solvent may be any solvent so far as it is inert to the reaction. There may be employed, for example, ethers such as dioxane, dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene and chlorobenzene, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethane and chloroform, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone, nitriles such as acetonitrile, amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, esters such as ethyl acetate, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, water, or mixtures thereof. The reaction can be performed at a reaction temperature from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
As for the oxidizing agent, there may be employed, for example, peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide, peracetic acid, 3-chloro perbenzoic acid, sodium percarbonate, and the like.
The starting compounds of the method, compounds (2), (3), (4) and (6) can be readily synthesized by known methods (see Dai Yuki Kagaku vol. 14, 299-514 for the compound (2), JP-A-5-43557 and/or JP-A-7-215971 for the compound (3), Chem. Pharm. Bull. 41(7) 1226-1231 (1993) for the compound (4), and JP-A-9-143181 for the compound (6).) or methods analogous thereto.
As for the plant diseases which are target for control by the compound of the invention, there may be mentioned: rice blast (Pyricularia oryzae), helminthosporium leaf spot (Cochliobolus miyabeanus), sheath blight (Rhizoctonia solani), barley and wheat: powdery mildew (Erysiphe graminis f. sp. hordei, f. sp. tritici), stripe (Pyrenophora graminea), net blotch (Pyrenophora teres), scab (Gibberella zeae), rust (Puccinia striiformis, P. graminis, P. recondita, P. hordei), snow blight (Tipula sp., Micronectriella nivais), loose smut (Ustilago tritici, U. nuda), eye spot (Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides), scald (Rhynchosporium secalis), spekled leaf blotch (Septoria tritici), glume blotch (Leptosphaeria nodorum), citrus: melanose (Diaporthe citri), scab (Elsinoe fawcetti), green mold and blue mold (Penicillium digitalum, P. italicum), apple: blossom blight (Sclerotinia mali), canker (Valsa mali), powdery mildew (Podosphaera lcucotricha), alternaria leaf spot (Alternaria mali), scab (Venturia inaequalis), pear: scab (Venturia nashicola), black spot (Alternaria kikuchiana), rust (Gymnosporangium haracanum), peach: brown rot (Sclerolinia cinerea), scab (Clcadosporium carpophilum), phomopsis rot (Phomopsis sp.), grape: downy mildew (Plasmopara viticola), anthracnose (Elsinoe ampelina), ripe rot (Glomerella cingulata), powdery mildew (Uncinula necator), rust (Phakopsora ampelopsidis), kaki: anthracnose (Gloeosporium kakj), angular leaf spot and circular leaf spot (Cercospora kakj, Mycosphaerella nawae), melons: downy mildew (Pseudoperenospora cubensis), anthracnose (Colletotrichum lagenarium), powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca fuliginea), gummy stem blight (Mycosphaerella melonis), tomato: late blight (Phytophthora infestans), early blight (Alternaria solani), leaf mold (Cladosporium fulvum), egg plant: brown spot (Phomopsis vexans), powdery mildew (Erysiphe cichoracoarum), rape: black rot (Alternaria japonica), white rot (Cercosporella brassicae), oion: rust (Puccinia allii), soybean: purple stain of seed (Cercospora kikuchil), sphaceloma scab (Elisinoe glycines), black spot (Diaporthe phaseololum), kidney bean: anthracnose (Colletotrichum lindemuthianum), peanut: leaf spot (Mycosphaerella personatum), brown leaf spot (Cercospora arachidicola), pea: powdery mildew (Erysiphe pisi), potato: late blight (Alternaria solani), strawberry: powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca humuli), tea plant: net blister blast (Exobasidium reticulatum), white scab (Elsinoe leucospila), tobacco: brown spot (Alternaria lingipes), powdery mildew (Erysiphe cichoracearum), anthracnose (Colletotrichum tabacum), beet: cercospora leaf (Cercospora beticola), rose: black spot (Diplocarpon rosae), powdery mildew (Sphaerotheca pannosa), chrysanthemum: leaf spot (Septoria chrysanthemuindici), rust (Puccinia horiana), various crops: gray mold (Botrytis cinerea), various crops: sclerotinia rot (Sclerotinia sclerotiorum), and the like.
Upon use of the compound of the invention as agricultural and horticultural fungicides, they are generally mixed with a suitable carrier, for example, solid carriers such as clay, talc, bentonite and diatomaceous earth, or liquid carriers such as water, alcohols (methanol, ethanol, etc.), aromatic hydrocarbons (benzene, toluene, methylnaphthalene, etc.), chlorinated hydrocarbons, ethers, ketones, esters (ethyl acetate, etc.), acid amides (dimethylformamide, etc.), or the like to be applied. If desired, emulsifying agents, dispersants, suspension agents, penetrating agents, spreading agents, stabilizers and the like may be added so that the compounds can be subjected to practical application in any of formulation forms such as liquid formulation, emulsifiable concentrate, wettable powder, dust formulation, granule, or flowable powder.
The compound of the invention can be mixed or used in combination with various active compounds such as fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides and insecticides or other biologically active compounds. Common names of these active compounds will be listed below concretely. However, the invention should not be construed as being limited thereto.
Fungicidally active compounds: acibenzolar, ampropyfos, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin, benalaxyl, benodail, benomyl, benzamacril, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, bethoxazine, bordeaux mixture, blasticidin-S, bromoconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulfide, captafol, captan, copper oxychloride, carpropamid, carbendazim, carboxin, chinomethionat, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazol, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazol, cyprodinil, cyprofuram, debacarb, dichlorophen, dichlobutrazol, dichlofluanid, dichlormedine, dichloran, diethofencarb, dichlocymet, difenoconazole, diflumetorim, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole, famoxadone, fenarimol, febuconazole, fenfuram, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoroimide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, fenamidone, fenhexamid, guazatine, hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol, imazalil, imibenconazol, iminoctadine, ipconazole, iprobenfos, iprodione, isoprothiolane, iprovalicarb, kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, metiram, metominostrobin, myclobutanil, nabam, nickel bis(dimethyldithiocarbamate), nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, octhilinone, ofurace, oxadixyl, oxycarboxin, oxpoconazole fumarate, pefurzoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phthalide, piperalin, polyoxins, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb hydrochloride, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, quinoxyfen, quintozene, sulfur, spiroxamine, tebuconazole, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, toldlofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, toriadimenol, triazoxide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole, validamycin, vinclozolin, zineb, ziram.
Bactericidally active compounds: streptomycin, oxyterracycline, oxolinic acid.
Nematicidally active compounds: aldoxycarb, fosthiazate, fosthietan, oxamyl, fenamiphos.
Acaricidally active compounds: amitraz, bromopropylate, chinomethionat, chlorobenzilate, clofentezine, cyhexatine, dicof ol, dienochlor, ethoxazole, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenpropathrin, fenproximate, halfenprox, hexythiazox, milbemectin, propargite, pyridaben, pyrimidif en, tebufenpyrad,
Insecticidally active compounds: abamectin, acephate, acetamipirid, azinphos-methyl, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, bifenthrin, buprofezin, butocarboxim, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbosulfan, cartap, chlorfenapyr, chlorpyrifos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorf luazuron, clothianidin, chlromafenozide, chlorpyrifos-methyl, cyf luthrin, beta-cyf luthrin, cypermethrin, cyromazine, cyhalothrin, lambda-cyhalothrin, deltamethrin, diafenthiuron, diazinon, diacloden, diflubenzuron, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, dimethoate, EPN, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethiprole, etofenprox, etrimfos, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, fipronil, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, tau-fluvalinate, fonophos, formetanate, formothion, furathiocarb, halofenozide, hexaflumuron, hydramethylnon, imidacloprid, isofenphos, indoxacarb, isoprocarb, isoxathion, lufenuron, malathion, metaldehyde, metahamidophos, methidathion, methacrifos, metalcarb, methomyl, methoprene, methoxychlor, methoxyfenozide, monocrotophos, muscalure, nitenpyram, omethoate, oxydemeton-methyl, oxamyl, parathion, parathionmethyl, permethrin, phenthoate, phoxim, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, pirimicarb, pirimiphos-methyl, profenofos, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyriproxyfen, rotenone, sulprofos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, tebfenozide, teflubenzuron, tefluthorin, terbufos, tetrachlorovinphos, thiodicarb, thiamethoxam, thiofanox, thiometon, tolfenpyrad, tralomethrin, trichlorfon, triazuron, triflumuron, vamidothion.
When used as agricultural and horticultural fungicides, the compounds of the invention can be applied by foliage application, soil treatment, seed disinfection and the like. They are also effective in general methods usually utilized by those skilled in the art.
Further, if necessary, other herbicides, and various insecticides, fungicides, plant growth regulators, synergists and the like may be mixed at formulation or spraying and used together. An application rate of the compound of the invention varies due to an application field, an application period, an application method, a target disease, a cultured crop and the like, but generally it is suitable to apply about 0.005-50 kg of the active ingredient per hectare.
Next, formulation examples of fungicides containing the compound of the invention as active ingredients are shown as follows. However, the present invention should not be construed as being limited thereto. In the following formulation examples, all xe2x80x9cpartsxe2x80x9d means are xe2x80x9cparts by weightxe2x80x9d.
The above components are mixed uniformly to make an emulsion. Upon use, the emulsion is diluted by 50-20,000 times to apply 0.005-50 kg of the active ingredient per hectare.
The above components are mixed and grounded uniformly to make a wettable powder. Upon use, the wettable powder is diluted to 50 to 20,000 times to spray 0.005 to 50 kg of active ingredient per hectare.
The above components are mixed and grounded uniformly to make a dust formulation. Upon use, the dust formulation is applied with 0.005 to 50 kg of active ingredient per hectare.
The above components are mixed and grounded uniformly, stirred to mix with addition of a small amount of water, granulated by an extrusion granulator and dried to make a granule. Upon use, the granule is applied with 0.005 to 50 kg of active ingredient per hectare.
The above components except for the active ingredient (the compound of the invention) are dissolved uniformly, to which the compound of the invention is added, stirred well, and thereafter water-grounded in a sand mill to obtain a flowable powder. Upon the flowable powder is diluted by 50-20,000 times to apply 0.005-50 kg of the active ingredient per hectare.